The Werewolf of Amity
by The Horsemen's Commander
Summary: Amity was known for being the most haunted town in America for a reason. Just not for the reason you'd think. WEREWOLF!DANNY


**The Werewolf of Amity**

 **A** The Overlord of Fiction **Production**

 **Author's Note:** Okay, starting a new fic, in the process of two other fics, probably wasn't a good idea, but whatever, it's happening, dammit!

 **Danny:** You're certain this is a good idea?

 **Me:** Of course, Danny. I'll be fine. Just so long as the story doesn't take on a life of its own.

 **Story:** Hi!

 **Me:** HIT THE DECK!

 **Danny:** Disclaimer?

 **Me: *** shivers a little ***** I don't own you or your characters.

 **Danny:** Alright then. Let's begin.

 **Chapter I**

"FENTON!" A loud voice yelled as he ran after a short boy with raven hair and blue eyes.

Danny was once again, running from Dash, for the _thirteenth_ time that day. Every class, lunch, even on his way out of school for the day. Why? Two words: punching bag. Luckily, he had his friends Sam and Tucker to watch out for him.

Danny Fenton. The youngest of the Fenton Family, which consisted of his loving, yet slightly overbearing and psychoanalytical, sister Jazz, his _very_ LOUD father, Jack Fenton, who was, for some strange reason, obsessed with lycans, or werewolves. Werewolves basically dictated both his father's and his mother Maddie's, lives, and they weren't against indoctrinating the two Fenton siblings to fear, run away from, and if by some chance they caught one, dissect a werewolf. Danny snorted as he ran. Werewolves weren't real. Just something only seen in crappy movies with sparkling vampires.

It was really a shame he didn't think they were real, as the next half hour would change his life…forever.

Danny turned a corner and almost bumped into his two lifelong friends, Sam and Tucker. This was actually very lucky for him as he looked at his two friends, who, understanding the message almost instantly, proceeded to open a locker, and _ever-so-gently_ push Danny inside, just in time as the two saw Dash coming around the corner.

Dash sneered at the two, asking a question that was really more like an order.

"Where's Fenton? I know he's here! I need my daily workout in." Tucker, wanting to avoid being forced into a locker himself, redirected him.

"Ooh, sorry, you just missed him. He might be hiding in one of the classrooms, so you might want to check all of them. Specifically, the ones with actual classes instead of empty rooms. It would make it easier for Danny to hide and more fun for you when you finally catch him." Tucker lied smoothly. Lying to Dash had to become an art for him as well as Sam. Danny could NOT be trusted to lie to save his own skin. And this happened more than once.

"Dash, why don't you go find someone else to bully, alright?" These words were spoken by Sam, of course. The ultra-recyclo-vegetarian wouldn't stand for her friends to be bullied at all, except by her (in special circumstances: Tucker and Danny being idiots as one circumstance).

Dash's sneer dropped almost instantly, as being on the end of _her_ boots wasn't very pleasant, for anyone. He mustered up what little bravado he could when facing Sam, and spoke, the sneer still in his voice.

"Hmph, I guess you're right, _nerd_! If I don't find him, I will come after _you_ next, got it?"

Tucker paled and laughed nervously. "Yeah. Got it."

"Good." And with that said, he burst into a classroom, specifically Mr. Lancer's room, where he just so happened to be teaching his senior English Literature class, yelling, "FENTON!" to which Mr. Lancer yelled, MR. BAXTER! If you insist on interrupting my classroom, you will have all the time to sit with me in detention!"

Sam turned to the locker Danny was stuck inside and banged on it once as the locker door swung open. The young raven haired fourteen-year-old tumbled out of the locker with no grace as he pulled a paperclip that had somehow gotten stuck in his hair out of it. Sam offered Danny a hand, which he gratefully took.

"Ugh, thanks for freeing me Sam. It is _really_ cramped in there." Danny said.

Tucker looked at his best friend-no-his brother-with a saddened smile and spoke.

"What did you do to piss Dash off this time, man?"

Danny snorted. "I don't _have_ to do anything to piss Dash off, Tuck. He simply hates me." Tucker shot him a look. "Don't look at me like that! It's true!" Now it was Sam's turn to shoot him a look as she spoke.

"Yeah, Dash hates you, we get that. What we don't get, however, is what do you do that sends him into a blinding rage whenever he sees you?"

Danny sighed. "I don't think I'll ever know, guys." As he said that, a gruff voice came up behind him saying "Won't know what? How much of a beating you're going to get for trying to hide from me? Figured you wouldn't."

In a split second, Danny was pretty much out the door at that point, years of dodging his father's completely accidental shots when testing his silver bullet guns in his general direction had honed his speed skills exponentially; it was almost inhuman, not unlike the speeds his father usually went at when being called for dinner, which usually included a desert of fudge brownies afterwards. But anyway, back to the task at hand: Running from Dash.

"FENTOOOOOON!" The quarterback of the Casper High Ravens yelled as he ran after Danny, who was practically sprinting his way to his house, his friends, including Tucker surprisingly, keeping up a relatively good pace with him. About halfway to his house, he saw that Dash was way behind the three of them, and running out of breath, fast. The three of them stopped, watching Dash struggle to catch up, slowly. After about five more minutes of slow running, Dash simply turned around, his breathing heavy and labored as he did so, apparently tired of chasing the three, and walked off in the opposite direction towards his own home, without a word.

The trio of friends didn't seem all that bothered by Dash's abrupt surrender, as any deterrent to keep Dash away was a good one. As they walked up the brick stairs to his door to open it, the door suddenly swung open, and the lumbering form of Jack Fenton appeared in the doorway, smiling with glee.

"Hey Danno! Guess what? Nevermind, I'll show you! Come on!" Jack then proceeded to carry all three of the teens in his arms down the metal staircase to the lab, where Maddie was holding a blowtorch in her hand and a welding mask on her face, which flipped up at the sight of the three kids as a smile was seen in her eyes and face.

"Hi Danny! How was your day?" She asked, happiness exuding from her.

Danny smiled for a second before frowning "It went surprisingly well, considering Dash tried to chase me halfway home."

"You know, I was a 10th degree black belt in Judo. I could teach you a few things to help defend yourself and your friends as well."

Danny's smile seemed to spread to his friends as well, Sam especially.

"You know what, Mrs. Fenton? Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

Maddie chuckled. "Please Sam, call me either Maddie or Mom, you and Tucker are practically family anyway, alright?"

Sam smiled at the Fenton matriarch. "I already consider you family…Maddie." She wasn't about to call her mom…yet anyway.

Tucker looked up for one second and smiled at the Fenton parents, before dropping back to his PDA.

Danny then asked an all important question.

"Uh, Dad? Just what was so important that you had to drag us down here?"

Jack smiled wide, like he was a child on Christmas morning again. Which in all honesty, probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks son!" Jack walked over to a large octagonal-shaped portal in the center of the room.

"This is the Fenton Portal. Of course, it isn't functional yet, but once it is, I'm going to go in and catch me a werewolf, and dissect it molecule by molecule!" Jack's smile widened with every word he said, and in the process, started to creep Danny, Sam and Tucker out just a bit.

Suddenly, a loud growling noise erupted in the lab. The three friends, Maddie, and Jazz looked around for a threat, then looked at Jack. Or rather, Jack's stomach.

Jack looked down with a blush on his face, to which the people in the room laughed good-naturedly at him.

Maddie decided to speak up. "We should probably get something to eat." The others nodded in affirmation, as they were all hungry as well. Jack ran upstairs with lightning quick speed, something that should've been impossible for a man of Jack's size, with Maddie following him, and hurried into the kitchen, but not before coming back down the metal staircase and telling the four teens not to touch _anything_ , including the portal, before disappearing up the stairs again.

Jazz started walking up the stairs herself, but Danny stopped her with his next question.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see the portal?"

Jazz snorted. "And see _another_ invention they spent their entire lives working towards fail? No thanks. I have a thesis on Parenting Methods to finish." She kept walking up the stairs until she was out of sight, that is until she poked her head back through the doorway.

"You might want to lure Tucker away from the portal, who knows what he'll try to do." And with that, she walked back upstairs to her room.

Danny looked at the spot Jazz was standing in confusion, until he saw what she meant. Tucker was halfway inside the portal, looking at all the intricate wiring and taking photos. Danny screamed and rushed after his technophile friend, grabbing him by the arm.

And accidentally pushing a green button as he did s

Danny, hearing the whirring of the portal starting, yelled at Tucker to get out of the way. When he didn't move, Danny summoned strength he didn't know he had, and _threw_ Tucker out of the portal's vicinity.

Just as the portal lit up with a blue glow, and an ear piercing scream was heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **The Supernatural Zone**

A giant clock tower floated in the blue ever-expanding sky. Moreover, inside it, a ghost. A ghost by the name of Clockwork turned to face a large brown wolf standing next to him.

"You know what to do."

The large wolf disappeared through a blue and green portal and reappeared in front of an octagonal shaped structure, plucked one of its hairs, and placed it on the still warm flesh of the human boy inside, where it disintegrated into his system, before shoving him back towards the living world, and returned to Clockwork. Clockwork smiled as he looked into Danny's future, and chuckled slightly.

"All is as it should be."

 **The Fenton Lab**

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz came rushing down the stairs in fear, as they had heard Danny's scream.

"DANNY!" They all shouted. They all had the same line of thought, even though their thoughts differed:

 _Is Danny dead?_

Suddenly, a black and white haired beast came out of the portal, as though another force shoved it out.

The beast let out a glass-shattering roar and started thrashing around and breaking things. Maddie and Jack, in an attempt to subdue the creature, started blasting the beast with silver-coated bullets, which caused him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Then, something happened that neither Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, nor Jazz, expected.

A sky blue ring appeared around the waist of the beast, replacing the fur with tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes.

Danny.

 **Author's Note:** Well, this was a challenge from t-rex989. Tell me if you want more. Later, my friends.


End file.
